the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Wazzipaloo
Wazzipaloo was a female Pixie living in the Darklands during the New Age. She was a scout, and hailed from the same Pixie clan as Nyx. When communicating in the common tongue, her mastery of the language, and subsequent sesquipedalian tendencies, sometimes made her difficult to understand. She once admitted that it was an act, and a deliberate attempt to make up for being so small. She recognized that instead of impressing people, however, it usually just confused them. As of unctual year 3891, Wazzipaloo was betrothed to a female Pixie who wore the exoskeleton of a tuxedo spider. Wazzipaloo seemed to appreciate the physical attributes of her fiancée. Wazzipaloo had greenish-blue skin and fiery red hair and was approximately six inches in height. Unlike many Pixies who tended to wear the skins or exoskeletons of their most recent kills, Wazzipaloo wore a rose petal skirt and a green fuzzy tunic made of algae or moss. The Quest for the World-Breaker Wazzipaloo was present at the Pixie camp when a human named "Four" Wheeler and another human named Mirabel Miller visited their domain. She observed as her clan leader Nyx traded off his fragment of the World-Breaker weapon in exchange for a peek at Mirabel's goodies. The Curse of the Fate Shifter Wazzipaloo was among the Pixie scouts ordered by Nyx to scour Novapangaea for the human named Four. The butterfly princess, Mariposa, had parted company with him, but later changed her mind and began to search for him. Wazzipaloo was the first to locate him; he was living in a human village called Guttersworth. Wazzipaloo fell instantly in love with the human named Four, boldly introducing herself to him using her secret birth name rather than her public clan name, which was Fix. The human named Four was at first highly dismissive of Wazzipaloo, refusing to allow her to lead him back to Mariposa. Wazzipaloo felt compelled to pretend to leave while secretly hiding inside his satchel, determined to make him see reason at some future time. When the human named Four was accosted by the zom-infested Rouge, Wazzipaloo rushed to the rescue. She was successful in pulling Four in mid-air with sufficient force to prevent him from falling into the Uncanny Valley, but Rouge, and the zom inside her, fell to their doom. Later, when the Ancient One appeared before the human named Four and attempted to befriend him, Wazzipaloo warned the human named Four that she sensed something unpleasant about him, but was flicked into the bushes for her efforts. After the human named Four accepted the use of the fate-shifter to undo past events, Wazzipaloo agreed to accompany him—partly because she still intended to deliver Four to Nyx, and partly to confirm that the changes were, indeed, taking place and that Four wasn't simply hallucinating. Alternate Reality (Various) In a completely different version of events, created by the human named Four using the fate-shifter, Wazzipaloo observed as the human named Rouge was saved from cetain doom. She continued to watch as the human named Four attempted to undo one tragedy after another—the death of the moth named Syxx, the reassembly of the World-Breaker. When the human named Four visited Nyx and tried to persuade him not to give up his piece of the relic, Nyx questioned how Four knew of its existence. When Four explained that Wazzipaloo had told him, Nyx turned to the alternate Wazzipaloo indigenous to that reality and had her executed for treason. Bearing witness to her own demise, Wazzipaloo insisted that Four use the fate-shifter to undo the changes he had made, restoring this particular fragment of reality to normal. In the wake of this event, Wazzipaloo implored Four to stop using the fate-shifter, but he refused to listen. At some point during his attempts to save Christabel, Four inadvertantly left Wazzipaloo behind in one of the alternate realities. He didn't discover this until much later, however, and by this point he couldn't remember precisely what changes he would be required to undo to recover her. After Four destroyed the fate-shifter and was awash with its energy, he found he still had a limited ability to affect reality. He encountered an alternate Wazzipaloo, who had no recollection of meeting him and who was taken aback at his use of her secret birth name. This version of Wazzipaloo knew that butterfly people had not had dealings with humans in over 100 years, providing a clue to Four that a key event was still missing from reality. Embarrassment of Riches Wazzipaloo and Four remained friends, despite the fact that he and she shared a differing recollection of events and that he had come to learn her secret birth name through a means she didn't quite understand. In unctual year 3892, Wazzipaloo came to visit Four in the town of Torlynn during the tenth annual fair after her extrasensory perception informed her that Four was deeply distressed. Fearing that his childhood friend Jenna Saiquois had fallen under an evil magical influence, Four asked Wazzipaloo to help find Jenna so that Four could determine her role in affairs. She took with her a spell-nullifying sphere, which Wazzipaloo believed had effectively broken the spell over Jenna. After Jenna revealed that she had been enchanted by the sorceress Deorwynn Fletcher, Wazzipaloo helped Four to recruit a group to travel to the Forgotten Basin to stop her. Wazzipaloo scouted ahead, determining the best way through which to enter the volcano. In the resulting battle, though, Wazzipaloo was witness to Four and Mariposa being sucked through a magical portal to an unknown land. The Veil of Souls Wazzipaloo bravely flew into Deorwynn's unliving skull, distracting her so that the others could escape. She later retreated along with Arienne and Jessyka and Jenna. Wazzipaloo traveled with Jessyka, riding on top of her horned helmet en route back to the Darklands to warn the Pixies of the sorceress. They encountered the bounty hunter Mirabel, who stunned them with her pulse gun. After agreeing to join with the bounty hunters, they traveled to the Elvenwood to recruit help against Deorwynn. Seeking the dragon living in the Swordedge Mountains, Wazzipaloo accompanied Jessyka aboard the Elven volley-launcher and was propelled through the sky to their destination. Wazzipaloo remained in Stonekeep, getting drunk off the potent Hakk Strokk, while some of the others ventured forth in search of the dragon. When they failed to return, Wazzipaloo and Jessyka went looking for them. Instead, they discovered Jenna, who had been launched from the torsion thrower and had somehow ended up in a large crater. Jenna led Wazzipaloo and Jessyka to the Badlands where they intercepted Arienne and Brian and Mirabel, still hunting for Four and Mariposa's whereabouts. The Dark Energy began to affect Wazzipaloo almost immediately, and she began to vomit. After the group was rescued by the castle-ship Endeavor, Wazzipaloo was the self-appointed parrot for Captain Wheeler, sitting on his shoulder and repeating his orders using bigger words with more syllables. During the mission to Porticus Umbra to seize the sunstone, the thunder dragon called Dreadnaught attacked the ship. Wazzipaloo balked at Arienne's suggestion that they take the ship and flee, calling them cowards and admonishing them for being so willing to abandon Four and the others. Wazzipaloo was absent for much of the quest for the keystone scepter and the mutiny on board the'' Endeavor'', but she was present for the battle at the Forgotten Basin, adopting an aerial view of the battlefield. In the aftermath of the encounter, Wazzipaloo recovered the neurosphere that Deorwynn had removed from Four's head, lamenting that it had been completely destroyed. Wazzipaloo offered to guide Brian Devonhyre to the butterfly encampment to take the injured Mariposa there for treatment. Behind the Scenes The character of Wazzipaloo was created for the third book, The Curse of the Fate Shifter. When the time came to design her appearance, the author sought inspiration from the illustration "Pixies at Play," featuring a number of unnamed Pixie characters. The female Pixie supervisor in the illustration was chosen, thus retroactively making this character Wazzipaloo. Her participation in the events of The Quest for the World-Breaker is likewise a retcon. The author's notes for her character design describe her anklets and bracelets as leftover links from chail mail armor. Wazzipaloo's name was inspired by a misheard lyric from the Cibo Matto song "Know Your Chicken." Wazzipaloo will appear in the sixth book,'' Invasion of the Thought Stealers.'' Category:Persons Category:Pixies Category:Main Characters